Darkness Rising
by ZekksGoddess
Summary: The New Empire has risen from the dark corners of the galaxy. And for many among the Jedi and the New Republic, the enemy's face will be shockingly familiar.. (A Jaina fic(TEMP HIATUS)
1. Dark Man

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, everything belongs to George Lucas except a few of the characters, places and the plot. Now, please excuse me while I go cry my eyes out.  
  
R-E-V-I-E-W! What does that spell?  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
**Keywords:**  
Gaven (Gay-vin)

****

****

**Chapter One**

_ The room was dark, leaving its two occupants in shadow. One sat in a large chair against the center of the back wall, raised upon a dais.  
  
The other was kneeling at the foot of the dais, his eyes only seeing the floor.  
  
"Rise." A dark voice coursing with power commanded him, and he obeyed.  
  
Now standing, it was dark enough that he couldn't make out the shape of the man in the chair, only the shape of the chair itself.  
  
"Are your troops ready and in place?" the dark voice asked, as though someone would pay if they weren't.  
  
"Y-yes mi'Lord." The other man stuttered, wanting desperately to go back to his regiment, where he was the one in power.  
  
"Very good." The dark voice came again. "You must understand, Gaven. This operation is entirely under your command. I'm trusting you with this. Hear my words.  
Do not fail."  
  
Gaven stuttered again, suddenly being hit with the impact that he, Lieutenant Gaven Satuir was responsible for the upcoming operation.  
  
Dismissed, he walked briskly out of the room, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on his back. Adjusting his hat, a hesitant grin came onto his face. He'd get it right- he hoped._


	2. The Ceremony

Chief of State Leia Organa Solo looked around the large room, her brown eyes watching the different sentients below her.  
  
This was an important reception, perhaps vital, and she hoped it went smoothly. It was a reception symbolizing the peace treaty recently developed between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic.  
  
The huge room was draped with large purple, red, and white banners, the tables draped with tablecloths of matching colors to symbolize peace. At the large stage in front of the room, a highly popular Bith band played, tapping their feet along to their music.  
  
She sat on a long, raised platform in the back of the room, from where she got a perfect view of the entire area. On her left, sat Grand Admiral Pellaeon and further along the table, his Imperial representatives. On her right, sat a reluctant Han and Chewie, followed by New Republic dignitaries and Representatives.  
  
Allowing herself a small sigh, she tried to make small talk with Pellaeon, setting an example for the rest of the galaxy.  
  
"Finally, peace after years of warfare." She commented, she couldn't think of much else to say.  
  
"Yes." Pellaeon replied, even his voice sounding tired. "Even fighting for what you believe in can grow old and wearisome."  
  
His comment had surprised her a little. It sounded as though he had given up all fighting spirit. Glancing at him, she noticed that even his eyes had dulled, losing the sparkle that had once been held there.  
  
She glanced out over the room, her brown eyes sweeping each sentient, even those at her own table.  
  
"Grand Admiral Pellaeon," she began, turning her head to see him better. "Why are so few of your Moffs here...not to mention countless others? I have noticed that there seems to be a rather small number of Imperials here."  
  
A spark of hesitation came into Pellaeon's old, slightly wrinkled face then, and he thought on his answer for a few long moments.  
"There is something I must-"  
  
The entrance of the Jedi interrupted him then. Leia sighed in relief; she had almost been worried that they weren't coming.  
  
First through the door were Jacen and Tenel Ka. Jacen seemed as though he were trying very hard to explain something that Tenel Ka just didn't get. Jaina and Lowbacca followed them, though Lowbacca's furry paw on her shoulder made it look very much like Lowbacca was the only reason Jaina was going anywhere.  
  
They had been sent because no other Jedi could make it, and at sixteen Luke Skywalker had thought them old enough to attend a boring diplomatic ceremony. They hadn't worn their lightsabers though, at Leia's insistence. She had suggested that it might make the Imperials feel uneasy or threatened.  
  
"Ah- so the Jedi do arrive." Pellaeon commented. "I had begun to think they wouldn't."  
  
"Don't underestimate the Jedi." She replied simply, smoothing her white, shimmersilk robes. She didn't reveal that she had begun to think the same thing.  
  
Mere moments later a feeling came over her. It seemed to blanket her and send chills down her spine.  
  
On instinct she looked over at the table where the young Jedi had been seated. She found that Zekk had joined them and that they were all on alert, glancing around the room, their expressions betraying that something was not right. 


	3. Suspicion

**Tim Knispel-**  
Thanks for all your compliments I appreciate them! I was kind of hesitant on the dialogue, didn't think I did a very good job. Yeah I like your story, especially since Jag's not her love interest! Hehe No really...I like the whole twins, good vs. evil thing. It's an awesome idea!  
  
**Chapter Three:**  
  
The five young Jedi glanced around the table at one another. They had all felt it. They had all understood it. The Force had warned them. Something wasn't right here.  
  
They all remained on alert as the night progressed, though each one may have become slightly off their guard.  
  
The night soon became full of laughter, food, and dancing. Each of the young Jedi would have had to admit that so far, they were having a pretty good time.  
  
"Ugh," Jaina muttered as she sat heavily in her chair next to Lowbacca after a dance. "These shoes are killing my feet!"  
  
"Really?" Jacen teased, "Cause my feet feel fine."  
  
Tenel Ka glanced at him with her cool grey eyes, arms cross over her chest. "Perhaps it is because male dress shoes don't have the immense _heels_ that us females are forced to wear."  
  
Lowbacca chuffed with laughter and Zekk turned away to hide the snicker that escaped his lips.  
  
At that moment another song began. Jacen, forgetting the mock argument stood and performed a deep, mimicking bow to Tenel Ka.  
  
Before he could say a word though, Tenel Ka stood and dragged him out to the edge of the dance floor, still in perfect sight of their friends.  
  
The group they had left behind was still laughing a few seconds later. Zekk turned to Jaina and opened his mouth to say something, his emerald eyes focused on her liquid brown, but someone else got there first.  
  
He was a young man, about their own age, with finely chiseled features and fair hair. His hazel eyes fixed solely on Jaina, as though she was the only thing that had caught his gaze in a while.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked smiling, with what seemed to be a cultured voice, offering a confident hand down to her.  
  
Jaina glanced over at her two friends. Something felt wrong about this man. Lowie just made a small shrug, observing the strange man and Zekk avoided her gaze, leaning back into his chair and finding a sudden interest in watching Jacen and Tenel Ka stomp on each other's feet.  
  
Jaina turned back to the stranger, twirling a strand of her dark brown hair on her finger. A slight hesitation was in her brandy eyes, though she refused to let her voice betray her feelings. "Sure."  
  
With a last reluctant glance at Lowie and Zekk, she allowed herself to be swept away.  
  
The man led her through a maze of aliens and humans, leading her to the far side of the dance floor, out of the sight of anyone she knew, on the other side of the room from them. Her discomfort was slightly growing.  
  
"I'm Gaven, by the way. You're Jaina Solo right?"  
  
"Um...yeah...how'd you know?" she asked, her mind suddenly rising into major alert. She suddenly wished she hadn't left her lightsaber on the ship.  
  
"Well, I've been asking around." He replied.  
  
Suddenly Jaina felt something hard and cool pressing into her stomach. Glancing down, her brandy brown eyes found that it was a small blaster.  
  
"Don't make a move, sweetheart, or I'll do it." He said in a now- harsh voice. A glance into his eyes saw that the hazel orbs had become hard and cold.  
  
She tried to call out with the Force, or rip the blaster from his hand but found that she was 'blanketed' somehow, from using the Force. She instantly wished she hadn't had to wear a dress.  
  
She heard a familiar voice call out her name then, and a little relief washed over her.  
  
"Jaina!"  
  
She didn't have time to identify them, though, because then, blue arcs shot toward her, she tried to move, in order to avoid the beam but Gaven held her firmly in place. The last thing she saw was Gaven's laughing face. 


	4. Dark Plans

**Tim Knispel:** You think you've worked it out, huh? You probably did figure it out...its not too hard...I don't think...haha. Thanks for all your compliments too and for telling people about my story! I need more reviews! And the power to you for Zekk! He rocks my socks!  
  
**Chapter 4, Dark Plans:**  
  
_"My Lord. It's done. They've returned." A tall, wiry man said, his hand pressed to his cap in salute. He concentrated on keeping his hazel eyes focused directly in front of him, resisting the urge to swallow.  
  
"Good, good. Very good, indeed." A dark voice came from the cloaked figure standing at the large viewport. He was staring out into the vast depths of space, rubbing his hands together as some unknown thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
"Send in Lieutenant Gaven." His harsh voice came again suddenly, unexpectedly.  
  
"Now, Rek!"  
  
"Y-yes sir!" the wiry youth replied, slipping out the door.  
  
Moments later, Gaven entered, a smug smile worked into his victorious expression.  
  
"You wanted to see me my Lord?" he asked, after a quick bow.  
  
"How did the operation go?" The man at the viewport asked abruptly, he was not one to waste time.  
  
"Excellent my Lord, my men and I had no trouble at all."  
  
"What of the five Jedi?" he asked, clasping his hands together and turning to face the young Lieutenant.  
  
Now that his leader was looking at him, Gaven didn't feel so cocky. His face became more subdued, although he still had the slight air of one who had just received great success.  
  
"Well, the information you received about the Chief of State ordering them to leave their lightsabers behind was true...not one of them had a weapon on them..." He said, squinting in the dark light of the room, trying to get a glimpse of his master.  
  
As if in response, glowpanels around the room suddenly flashed on with a dim red light, and Gaven was permitted to look right at the face of his master. He was a tall man, not thin, and yet not heavy. He wasn't old and yet he was older. His hair was a dark, slightly graying shade. A scar fell across his face from the outer corner of his right eye, down to his chin. His eyes were hard chips as black as night, hooded over by thick, graying eyebrows. Gaven had to fight back a shudder when his lord's black gaze fell on him.  
  
"I do _**not**_ need you to confirm what I am already aware of! I ask again, what of the five Jedi?"  
  
"W-well, "Gaven stuttered for a moment before he could gain his bearings. "We attempted separating them before we struck and we were mostly successful. The Dathomiri female put up a considerable fight with what she had, but she and her...dancing partner-Jacen Solo I believe- were caught off guard."  
  
The man smiled, an expression that appeared foreign on his hard face. "And what of the other three?"  
  
"Well, they were all left at one table together. But we thought that was too many to deal with at once, so we split them up too. I, myself got the Solo girl on the other side of the room, but her two friends had picked up on her suspicion of me and followed."  
  
The dark man turned and walked to the back of the room now, his black robes sliding easily on the floor behind him. His voice and manner showed surprising patience for the annoyance that was boiling up inside of him. He didn't care much for long, detailed explanations.  
  
"_**And**_...?"  
  
"Y-yes. Well, we managed to knock the Solo girl out before she could put up much of a fight- that, my men were quite thankful for- but her two friends, the Wookiee and another human gave us a good fight. But you'd have to ask my men what happened next, because I headed back to the ship."  
  
The Dark man turned abruptly, fixing Gaven with his hard black stare, the red glowpanels giving him an even more fearful appearance.  
  
"You ran from the fight?" he asked accusingly, his voice ringing with the dark power of the Force, black eyes flashing.  
  
"N-no my Lord!" Gaven said quickly as he took a few steps back, defending himself. After that mini outburst, he lowered his voice considerably, raising his eyebrows. "A few of my men came with me. We were...securing your prize."  
  
The Dark man sat in his chair, leaning back and giving another of smile, causing a hard shudder to run down Gaven's backbone.  
  
"So, you did remember what I asked for. Very good. You are dismissed...Captain."  
  
Gaven smiled as he turned and headed for the door. Captain! Now he was getting somewhere with his life.  
  
Behind him, the Dark Lord clasped his hands together and turned his chair towards the viewport. Once again he stared out into the black depths of space. Very soon he would rise and see to this...prize, as Gaven had referred to it.  
  
"Now, the Empire of Old can rise again in the New Empire, its glory restored. Very soon, my plans will fall into place and the New Republic will be forced to recognize us as the New Empire...very soon." He murmured to himself, a hideous grin splitting his scarred face.  
  
Very soon indeed. As soon as he saw to this "prize."_


	5. Broken

**Kazzy: **Thanks...I'm glad you find it interesting. I love Zekk too! He'll be in this more a bit later on, don't worry! haha

**Tera Lands****:** I love Jaina fics best too...although I don't mind Zekk, or Tenel Ka and Jacen fics. Thanks for your compliments!

**Tim Knispel:** I hope you're still with me!

* * *

Chapter 5- _Broken:_  
  
It had been five weeks -one month, since the attack on the Peace Ceremony. One month since the New Empire had risen from the shadows of the galaxy. One month since chaos had erupted in the New Republic. One month since the galaxy had began to divide. One month since Jaina had disappeared.  
  
That last thought hit Jacen hard. _Jaina.  
_  
After the attack, the casualties had been looked over and identified, as had the living and the injured. Jaina had not been among any of them.  
  
The last people to have been with her when he and Tenel Ka had left the table were Lowie and Zekk. And they were both still in the medcenter, recuperating.  
  
Jacen leaned his head against the cool durasteel of the banister, closing his brandy brown eyes. He was sitting on the stairs of the Solo's apartment on Coruscant with his younger brother, Anakin.  
  
He could hear the voices of his Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, Mother, Father and Chewie from downstairs. They were using the kitchen as a place to conduct a search for Jaina.  
  
"...well why don't they try harder?!"  
  
"Han, the NRI's hands are full with the New Empire..."  
  
"I don't give a-"  
  
A series of growls and roars could be heard, then the sound of someone scraping a chair across the floor and sitting down.  
  
"Who did you say was last with her again?" came Luke's calm voice. Jacen guessed he was playing the role of mediator. Trying to get the others to stop, think, and listen to the facts in order to find a sensible way to find his missing niece.  
  
A series of growls erupted again, ceasing a moment later.  
  
"Lowie and Zekk..." Han's muffled voice translated for the others.  
  
"And where are they...have you talked to either of them yet?" came Mara, sounding on edge and concerned for her former apprentice.  
  
Chewie growled again and once more, Han's muffled voice -it sounded as if he had his head down on the table- translated, "They're in the Imperial medcenter. Last we knew they were in bacta tanks, or unconscious."  
  
"Any idea when they get out?" That was Mara again.  
  
A strange sound came then, it sounded fairly distant and all the voices stopped.  
  
"Leia..."  
  
She hadn't taken part in the exchange so Jacen guessed that she was standing, instead of at the table, probably looking out the big windowport in the kitchen.  
  
Jacen could hear the sobs a little more clearly now, though they seemed muffled. That was the sound he had heard a few moments earlier.  
  
A small peek around the corner proved that she was crying into Han's shoulder.  
  
Jacen ran a hand through his dark brown hair, so like Jaina's, and leaned back, ignoring the stair that was pressing uncomfortably into his back. Anakin glanced at him from the step above, and their eyes met- ice blue meeting liquid brown- and the two brothers went back to listening to the conversation.  
  
"Leia, it's ok. We'll find her."  
  
"W-what if we don't! You know how the Imperials are with prisoners! Wh-what if-"  
  
"So that's what you're afraid of?" Han asked her, obviously trying to hide that he had thought of that too. "Don't worry Leia, our daughter's too smart to get caught being an Imperial slave."  
  
They heard the sound of chairs scraping across the floor again and the heavy thumps of people sitting.  
  
"I can't even feel her -with the Force..." Leia continued, "Can you, Luke, can you feel her?"  
  
There was a long, awkward pause before Leia spoke again.  
"...Mara? Can you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Leia." Mara said in a comforting voice that Jacen doubted she used often.  
  
This was nothing knew to him. He had tried countless times to reach Jaina through the Force. Nothing had worked. But there was something strange about it. Almost as though she was being shadowed...somehow. He gad given up on that theory. Neither Luke nor Mara had felt it, so he must have been imagining things.  
  
He leaned his forehead against the durasteel banister once more, hiding his face. It had felt as though Jaina had been ripped away from him, tearing their bond. It was as though a part of him had gone with her. He reached out with the Force, hoping it would comfort him.  
  
He sensed Anakin then. He had almost forgotten he was there. But his presence only made Jacen hurt worse. It should have been him and Jaina listening in on the conversation, like they always had when they were younger!  
  
But fate wouldn't allow it. Instead, it had brought them to where they were now. On Coruscant, all together as a family. Minus one. And it tore them all apart. 


	6. Awakening

**Tera Lands ****):** Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad your intrigued. Jaina fics are my favorite too. I haven't been updating often but I've been so busy (I know...excuses, excuses) After I get back from my vacation on the 22nd I hope to update quite a bit more before school starts up again on the 1st.

**Tim Knispel:** Thanks for noticing. I do try to stay within SW boundaries. I'm glad your intrigued by my fic and there may be a little bit of one-sided romance in the future. But don't worry, I already have other fics being written that are centered on Jaina/Zekk. I haven't read that HP fic yet, but don't worry...I'll get to it! And I'll get to reviewing your story again soon. It's been a busy summer! Master of suspense, ey? Ooh...I can't hear that enough!

**Chapter 6**

**Awakening:**

Liquid brown eyes cracked opened and the first thing she saw was light. Light shining so bright that it hurt her eyes to look. A few long moments later, her eyes finally adjusted and she could see a little, though it was still hazy.

Looking around her, she attempted sitting up, but it made her head spin, so she just leaned back on her elbows.

She was in a small room, filled with mechanical equipment. A black droid had busied itself beside her, checking on what seemed to be a status chart. Everything was white and bare, the walls, her cot, the outfit she found herself wearing, and there was a _healthy_ smell about the place. _Medcenter,_ her memory offered her.

_Where am I?_ She wondered briefly, starting to go into a panic. _Who am I? What am I doing here?_

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, my Angel."

She jumped at the voice and turned her head. A man with graying hair and a long scar on his face stood the doorway. His eyes were black and there was an aura around him of something..._dark._ She could feel the power radiating from him and it seemed just that- dark. She hadn't noticed him there a moment ago.

"Wh-where am I...who are you?" she asked bluntly, finding her voice.

"Ah. My little Angel, they warned me you would not remember- the med droids that is." The man said, shaking his head. "You are currently aboard the _Dark Lady_, in hyperspace. I am deeply grieved that you do not remember me, though. I was- and still am, of course, your master."

"Master?" the girl asked dubiously, "The _Dark Lady_?"

"Yes...nothing's coming back...you still don't remember?" he asked, and she thought she almost saw a faint smile cross his hard face. "Pity."

A moment later he took a seat that was placed next to her cot. The two locked eyes, brandy brown into hard black, neither flinching, and he continued.

"Yes. I am your Master...the New Emperor of the Newly Resurrected Empire, or the New Empire. And the Dark Lady was- is your flagship."

"Flagship?" she asked, her eyes widening. For some reason she felt excitement at that. _Her own flagship? With an entire crew at her command?_

"Yes. You were hardly ever on it though. You spent most of your time training, directing battles or on missions and whatnot." He said casually, known only to him that he was deliberately trying to catch her interest.

Her brandy brown eyes had lit up back on the word, flagship. She was curious now, and she desperately wanted to remember what she had been like.

"You can start training again as soon as you're back on your feet. It will be extremely difficult though, starting all over with the basics."

"Um...who exactly was I-am I...and what happened?" she asked, adjusting herself so that her feet dangled over the side of the bed.

"Such a pity that you don't remember, my Angel. You were known to the rest of the galaxy as the Dark Angel, and answered only to me. Your very name struck fear into their hearts. You were second in command of the entire New Empire, under me of course." He answered, measuring her reaction with both his eyes and the Force.

"As for what happened..." he paused for a moment, anger crossing his face. "The Imperial Remnant's leader signed a peace treaty with the New Republic, the old fool. He gave up so easily. The rest of my Imperials haven't yet given up our fighting spirit."

"The...N-New Republic?" she asked hesitantly, the term sounded familiar.

"Ah. I see we have a long way to go yet. The New Republic was formerly the Rebel Alliance, a group of sentients who insisted on disrupting the Empire's peace. They murdered our old Emperor and brought the Empire of Old crashing to its knees. Now, they have taken over the galaxy from us, threatening our worlds into their power."

The girl nodded, her liquid brown eyes showing her hunger for information. There was so much that she wanted- needed to know!

The man smiled and she noted that it didn't look right on his scarred face. "Your training will include history...but basically...the details of what actually happened; there was a ceremony celebrating the peace between the Imperial Remnant and the New Republic. But we- the New Empire decided to...stand up at the meeting and...withdraw our support of the peace treaty. The New Republic didn't take it well and started randomly attacking Imperials. The Imperials merely defended themselves.

"Unfortunately, there were Jedi at the ceremony. Since you were, obviously the most important and most powerful Imperial there, they went after you. And with all your skill, even you couldn't handle that many Jedi at once. You were hit with a stun blast, but thankfully our people managed to get to you before the New Republic, or the Jedi." He spat the word, his eyes hardening even more -if that was possible.

"Jedi?" she questioned though the word seemed to mean something to her. Something important that she couldn't place.

"Yes, Jedi-they are servants of the light side of the Force." He said, and then sensing her next question continued, "The Force is an energy field that binds the galaxy together and can help you gain power. Not everyone is Force Sensitive, my Angel. But you are."

"If the Jedi are servants of the light side of this...Force...then doesn't that mean that we're the dark side...?" she asked him, confusion starting to cloud her thoughts.

"Indeed it does. You should get some sleep now, I'll see you tomorrow."

She started to speak again but he cut her off and stood, moving towards the door.

"That is enough today. Your training will begin tomorrow. If you're the same as you used to be you should be back to normal in a short time. And remember, my Angel. You answer only to me. You are everyone else's superior."

The door slid shut behind him, cutting her off from the rest of the galaxy, leaving her with a lot to think about.

She sighed and leaned back into the pillows, only to sit up straight when the door _whushed_ open again.

"Hello m'Lady." The man grumbled as he set a pile of clothes down on her cot. "I'll uh...step outside the door while you change and then I'll escort you to your quarters."

She nodded, unsure of what to say or do. Thankfully he let the door slide shut and left her to change, not needing to come up with a better reply.

The clothes -as she found- were a formfitting black flightsuit, with a utility belt around the waist. She noticed that there was also a rather large case that she hadn't noticed before. Inside there was a small, DL-44 blaster, a sleeve blaster, and many other weapons. The one that really caught her eyes though was some kind of silver cylinder. She picked up the silvery thing for a moment, hefting it in her hand. She felt she was missing something very important...

She put it back and left the weapons inside the case, and just carried it with her when she stepped out side the door. The man was still waiting there for her, and when he noticed her he made a gesture for her to follow him. Eyes from all around were on her as she walked through the ship.

"Alright, these quarters should be quite satisfactory, they are after all the best on the ship...as it is your flagship, as I'm told." The man muttered, not even glancing at her as he spoke.

"As you're told?" she questioned him, her annoyance rising. So far, she didn't care too much for this man. "What does that mean?"

He ignored her and continued on. "I'm Gaven Satuir and I'm the Captain of this ship, so your commands go straight to me-"

"Excuse me!" she said, and he ignored her again, causing her annoyance to peak higher, continuing with a brief explanation of the ship.

She stopped and looked at his retreating back, and she seemed to _reach_ out, somehow and stopped him in his tracks.

"I believe I asked you a question." She said, walking forward and turning to look straight up into his eyes. "And I believe you ignored me. I'm going to tell you right now that I am not going to be ignored. If I ask you a question, you answer me. Got it?"

The officer just stared at her; her Force grip was tight enough that he couldn't even nod his head.

Rolling her brandy eyes she let him go and gestured for him to continue the way to her quarters.

When they arrived he hurried away and she settled into the room. She didn't fall asleep for quite sometime, playing around with this new power she had discovered. She wondered if it could be the Force, that man in the medcenter had talked about...

_The Dark man- the New Emperor had witnessed the entire exchange and he was surprised. She already could use the Force without training. _

_He hoped she wasn't remembering things. The drug they had administered to her while she was stunned should prevent that._

_But the fact that she was using the Force was also a good thing. She had done it without guidance or instruction, which could mean that she would fly through all the training that she was going to be given. Then he could send her on missions earlier than he had planned._

_He would have to go to her soon and make sure that she was taught the Force _his way._ If she wasn't, memories of her past as Jaina Solo could return...and he didn't want that. It would destroy all his plans for the New Empire._


	7. Arrival

**Smarstar247:** Jaina fics are my favorite too. Thanks :-)

**A/N:** Where are all my other reviewers? Tim Knispel, Tera Lands? Please don't leave me!

* * *

**Quick Summaries:**

**The two years after waking up in the medcenter:**

The Dark Angel was awoken the next morning by a rather strong Force suggestion from the New Emperor. It was the day her training would begin.

She was able to complete all basic and advanced training within one year. She excelled in all her areas of training, especially piloting.

She kept her love of piloting secret. Her master felt that too much attachment to anything was weakness. She didn't want him to forbid her to fly. But he approved of her piloting skills. He was immensely pleased with her abilities to lead a squadron and give quick orders.

She also excelled with her Force lessons, combat, history and languages but flying was definitely her favorite area. In her first month of training she had outflown the Imperial Academy's top pilots in the simulators and now she was leading squadrons of them and controlling fleets.

Her master said she had a gift for flying, and they could use her expertise in battles to their advantage.

Her master also held a lot of secret plans in his mind, that she didn't know...

**The New Empire's status in the four years after the Peace Ceremony: **

It had been two years since the attack on the Peace Ceremony and the New Empire had risen even further since then.

The had gained control of many worlds such as Eriadu, Varonat, Sullust, Umgul, Ando, Kubindi, Bimmisaari, Gammor, Pzob, Wayland, Efandia, Morishim, Bimmiel, and Agamar. Dathomir and Fondor were fighting. But on Dathomir, half of the population – the Nightsisters wanted to join the New Empire, the other half wanted to stay neutral.

The New Empire's long fingers had reached into the galaxy, and now, they wouldn't let go.

**Chapter 7:**

**Arrival**

**((It has been four years, since the Peace Ceremony.))**

"Yes, Master?" she asked, cringing inside at the word master. His blue-tinged hologram before her seemed as real and life-like as if he were still in the same system. But that was ridiculous; he was literally on the other side of the galaxy. On Bastion, was her guess.

"Ah, my little Angel. I have a few surprises for you." He started, giving her a hideous grin and pressing his hands together.

She just stood there, arms crossed over her stomach, waiting for him to continue. He didn't. He just stood there looking at her expectantly. She hated it when he did this...

"Really?" she murmured raising her eyebrows. Still he did nothing. Tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder, she bit back her annoyance and spoke again, a bit grudgingly. "What are they, my Master?"

He smiled again, sensing her anger at his little game. "I have a student- I can't waste my time with him. I'm giving him to your care. He will follow you on missions, aboard your ship and you will train him along the way."

Anger boiled inside of her. _What was she? Some kind of kriffing baby-sitter?_

"The other little surprise was a mission I have for you about the...er...disturbances on Borleias. I want you to deal with them."

"Yes Master." Was all she said, anger still coursing through her. She hated her master and yet she loved him. After a few seconds of thought she decided she loved him, yet she hated his little games. Hating him would be disloyal.

"Your charge, Rek, should be arriving any time now. He left a standard day ago. And remember my Angel, let your anger fuel you." He said and then the transmission ended.

"Stang." She grumbled moving to her door. It slid open and she walked down the corridor. Curious eyes followed her as she walked, wondering what could have brought their Lady out of her quarters. If she noticed their stares she gave no sign of it, just continued on her way to the hangar bay of the Super Star Destroyer.

As her master had said, an Imperial shuttle had just arrived. A few long minutes later-, which she filled with the impatient tapping of her foot-, a wiry young man walked slowly down the boarding ramp.

"I presume you're the Angel?" he asked her, a small smile on his rather handsome face.

"Dark Angel. Get it right." She said, turning on her heel and motioning for him to follow with a very brief gesture of her hand.

The wiry youth quickly hurried to catch up with her, the Imperial crewmen watching the whole way.

He had to admit, he was a little surprised at her appearance. He didn't know someone so evil could be so pretty. In his short time with the New Emperor, he had noticed that the darkness had already seemed to tear at him. Perhaps his protégé, the Dark Angel had better control than the New Emperor. And if she did, maybe the New Emperor's rule was short-lived...

But it still shocked him that she looked the way she did.

Her formfitting black flightsuit showed off her perfect physique, true. But what he found strange was that there was not a single wrinkle on her face. She looked so young- about his age- and her liquid brown eyes seemed to hold galaxies within their depths not the simple hatred and lust for power the New Emperor had. Her long, chocolate brown hair fell straight down to her mid-back-

She turned suddenly and he got a better look at her. But that look ended when her hand connected with his face- hard.

"I'd appreciate if you'd keep your eyes in your sockets next time. If not, you'll get something worse than that."

Rek was shocked at her words. "No, no...I wasn't- no!"

She simply looked at him with her eyebrows raised, hands on her hips, apparently waiting for an explanation. Her glare told him he better come up with something good. So did all the slack-jawed crewmembers that had stopped whatever they were doing to watch.

"I ju- I was shocked that you were so young and pretty." He admitted, cheeks coloring a slight pink. "I thought all the Imperial leader people were old and ugly and wrinkly."

The Dark Angel looked at him with a stern face, but inside she was chuckling. She could have punished his boldness but she chose not to. He reminded her of someone. And besides- he had a point.

She turned and continued down the corridor, glaring at her crewmembers that watched them pass with wide, gossiping eyes and slackened jaws.

The wiry young man jogged up to walk beside her- a break in Imperial protocol- and attempted starting a conversation.

"I'm Rek...how old are you anyway?"

"You've never heard the saying _Never ask a woman her age_' have you?" she said, looking at him with all seriousness. Despite her cold demeanor there was a slight laughter in her dark eyes.

"Twenty." She said a moment later, stopping. As Rek allowed he was just a year older, she keyed a passcode into a wall panel and a door slid open. Stepping inside she gestured around, "As long as you're on the Dark Lady, these will be your quarters."

He looked around and whistled. "Pretty spiffy for a guy like me...are your quarters this nice?"

She gave him a small smile- now that they were out of view of prying eyes- and replied, "Yeah they are. Only a lot nicer."

He glanced at her and his hazel eyes widened a bit, but he smiled back. He had been caught off his guard at her smile...he didn't think evil people did that either. Or maybe he was just stereotyping evil people. That thought hadn't occurred to him before.

A chuckled escaped the Dark Angel's lips and he jumped at the sound. He didn't think evil people did that either!

"Stereotyping "evil people"?" she said past her smile, trying not to find humor in this young man's thoughts.

"Hey!" he cried. He had forgotten about the mystical powers it was rumored that the New Emperor and the Dark Angel possessed. "Are you reading my thoughts?"

"I'm not trying to..." she laughed, pushing a few strands of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "But you're kind of shouting."

This kid- young man, she reminded herself, as he was a year older than her- reminded her so much of someone, yet she couldn't quite place who...

"Well...I'll let you get settled in- but a quick warning...we're leaving tomorrow for Borleias...I-we have a mission there." And with that she strode out the door, leaving Rek alone.

Picking up his bag, he unpacked his clothes and mementos into the cupboards and shelf units that occupied his previously bare room. He presumed that he was to be permanently stationed aboard the Dark Lady, so he figured he might as well get settled in.

As he removed a lightweight durasteel box from his luggage a grim look crossed his face. He took it and quickly set to work finding a good hiding place for it.


	8. Rek

**Tim Knispel: **Thanks, intriguing is definitley good. You're in school already? I don't start until the 1st...that's not very far away though. sniffles Yay! Can't wait until you update. I don't know how long mine will be, I know it will be over fourteen though, I have thirteen of them already written. It seems like I've disappointed you with not too much J/Z in this fic. Well don't worry, I have at least three other fics coming in the future that are, or are in some way centered around J/Z. Yub yub commander? I love that phrase!! And yes I do love naming the chapters...but all of the sudden I'm drawing blanks for them!! Yikes!

**Zoleth: **Thanks. As for who he reminds her of... who are your guesses? I'm just curious...

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Rek**

"You're late." The Dark Angel said, arms crossed over her chest, liquid brown eyes glaring as Rek staggered into the large training room.

"Yeah well...normal people don't get up at these hours..." he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his hazel eyes.

"Rek, it's the middle of the day." She said, raising her eyebrows and forcing away the smile that threatened to show. There had been a handful of times that she wished she could have slept late too.

"Well...don't blame me...blame Bastion...it has a different time schedule thing than here does!" he said, thumping down on a padded bench in the corner of the room and running a hand through his already tousled blonde hair.

This time, she did smile; she couldn't help it. Something about Rek's antics highly amused her. She still couldn't place who he reminded her of though...

"I thought we were supposed to be heading for Bilbringi or something today..." He commented leaning back against the wall, hazel eyes observing her.

"Borleias." She corrected him, still standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "And we are en route at the moment. We'll be arriving in a few hours."

He merely let out a groan and sat up straighter, running a hand over his face. He was starting to wake up a bit now.

"What's our mission there, anyway?" he asked sliding over to make room for her on the bench.

"That's why you're here." She explained, tossing a long, thick braid over her shoulder. "I'm supposed to brief you."

"Ok then, shoot." He muttered, prompting a small twinkle in the Dark Angel's brandy eyes. He was learning already that she had a lot of qualities and traits that she had been trained to hide. Her sense of humor was one of them.

"Well, first... Borleias. It's the only inhabited planet in the Pyria System. It's mostly a jungle planet, and the main language there is Basic. But they're causing a problem to us-"

"By 'us' you mean...?" Rek interrupted, merely flashing a cocky smile in response to the glare she directed at him.

"The New Empire." She confirmed, continuing with her explanation. "Borleias is the home of an active New Republic base. Plus, Senator Redit is one of the New Republic's major supporters. Our ships will...bomb the New Republic base."

Rek, who had closed his hazel eyes to absorb the information, noticed her pause. Opening them he saw hesitation. It was the first sign of any reluctance he had seen in her before.

"What exactly are you and I going to be doing?" he questioned, trying not to show that he had seen her moment of weakness.

"A group of our most elite troopers will be accompanying me to the planet's surface. There are a few very influential highly-placed New Republic supporters that need to be...disposed of...including Senator Redit himself."

Rek leaned forward, his hazel eyes widened with his disbelief.

"You're talking about a raid!" he exclaimed. He couldn't take part in this, he couldn't! He wouldn't kill his fellow New Republic citizens! But he couldn't let the New Empire know that either. This was an interesting predicament...

She looked at him, and he thought he saw a quick flash of pain in her liquid brown eyes. Maybe he was just imagining things...

"I know." She said, blinking away any emotion she might have subconsciously betrayed a moment before, "You got a problem with it?"

"No...no, of course not." He stuttered, his mind racing for an acceptable response. "I just...don't really have the right stomach for killing... and plus, wouldn't a raid turn more people _away _from the New Empire?"

Surprisingly, the Dark Angel merely gave him a knowing look.

"A good question ..." she murmured, her brandy eyes fixed on his face. "But no. The idea is to rule through fear. Fear is a part of everyone's life and if they fear us enough to stop resisting...I think you get it now."

Rek just gave a sickened nod and she continued on. "I was planning to have you stay aboard the Dark Lady, but he- the New Emperor won't permit me. He claims you'll have to learn sometime or another. You can just come along as an observer, or a bodyguard if you like. Leave the real killing to the rest of us."

Rek gave her another small nod and something registered in his mind then. Her eyes seemed to say something to him. The dark orbs seemed to be filled with horrors for a moment, and an unspoken message was clearly conveyed to him, somehow.

_You're one of the lucky ones..._

And he realized something about her. She may have a reputation as a cold-blooded killer, but the Dark Angel really did have a heart somewhere deep inside that dark exterior. And just as suddenly, he realized that he knew more about the actual person behind that hard exterior than probably anyone in the entire galaxy.

Despite her deadly training and physique, the pretty young woman behind the mask was just a young teenager, like him...

As if she had caught hold of his thoughts she straightened, and her eyes flashed violently. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder again and the brandy orbs fixed him pointedly.

"You can go now...I'll let you know when we arrive." She snapped, turning abruptly and striding from the room with a quickened pace.

Probably back to her quarters, he guessed. She spent most of her time either there, or with him. It was as if she hid from the galaxy in there...

He realized then that she hadn't punished him for his thoughts, as the New Emperor would have and had done countless times.

He realized then, that the Dark Angel had a soft spot for him. He saw the expression in her eyes when she looked at him. She seemed to struggle at something. Maybe it was a struggle against the evil that her Master had planted inside of her...or maybe it was something else...

He shook his head a moment later. _Or maybe I just think too much..._

He rose and left the room, ignoring the snide glances of the other Imperial officers in the corridor. They were jealous that the Dark Angel paid him so much attention when sealed and locked durasteel doors always shut them out.

Walking down a long corridor, he passed the Dark Angel's door. He merely glanced at it before reaching his own door, as his room was next to hers.

Entering, he made sure his door was shut tightly and locked. He found and turned on a small device that had been hidden in a small door under his sleepcouch that would temporarily jam any devices that attempted to spy on him.

He looked to the far wall of his room for a moment, knowing that she was just beyond it. He often wondered what she did in there, no one ever knew, not even the New Emperor...

He quickly found the box he had hidden the day before and pressed his finger to the latch on the front. It did a quick scan of him and opened.

He reached inside and rummaged through the equipment. He quickly found what he was looking for- a comlink.

He turned it on and was answered almost immediately.

"Fraer Jode, head of New Republic Intelligence here."

"This is Rek reporting in, sir. I have some new information regarding the New Empire's plans."

"Ah, Rek. Haven't heard from you in a while. We were starting to think you were a goner. What have you got?"

Rek sighed as he explained the New Empire's plans for Borleias...


	9. Massacre

**Tim Knispel:** Glad you noticed that about Jaina. And Rek- he has a few...surprises coming. I hadn't actually hought of that connection between he and Zekk before though. Probably not, but I like the possibility.No Zekk does not havea last name. In many fics authors give him a false one to suit their own purposes but officially no he doesn't. He was orphaned at the age of nine on the planet of Ennth and stowed away on cargo ships until he found Peckhum. If you have an interest in Zekk I could find a few websites for you. Just let me know.

And yes I am in America. But Austraila? Fantastico! I've always wanted to visit Austraila or New Zealand. They're on my wish list. I have a lot of stories on the way. Trust me, I started developing them before I had ever even heard of this site. Then I discovered NJO and even more possibilities entered my mind. I'll probably be pretty busy for a few years. Thanks for reviewing again and again! I appreciate it! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Massacre**

The Dark Angel stared out the viewport of the Imperial shuttle with a blank, unseeing expression. The _Dark Lady _had arrived at Borleias over an hour ago and the shuttle was now carrying her, Rek and a rather large group of elite troopers to the planets surface.

She had only a few seconds more to get a hold of herself...

Sure enough, they touched down a moment later. At least they had gotten past planetary security. When the boarding ramp was lowered four troopers preceded her as more of a customary gesture than a safety precaution, seeing as she could take care of herself well enough. Rek and the rest followed closely behind her, waiting silently for their orders.

Once everyone had their feet on the grass of Borleias the Dark Angel raised her arm, revealing a small, black comlink attached to her wrist.

"Now." She said into it, and on her word, the entire Imperial force went into action. Bombs were instantly dropped from Imperial ships that had been waiting in orbit onto the New Republic base. Meanwhile, the Dark Angel's task force immediately started on their way to the capital.

The capital of Borleias was the home of many New Republic supporters, including Senator Redit.

Brief moments later women, men, and children were running around and screaming as they were dragged from their houses. Mothers clutched at their children, husbands held their wives tight.

Screams of "She's here!" "The Dark Angel!" and more chorused through the afternoon.

As the Dark Angel burst through the door to someone's home along with five troopers, a man was already there, waiting behind the door, a blaster trained on her head.

She merely laughed at him and yanked the blaster aside with the Force. His eyes widened impossibly, fear etched into his face. She walked closer and closer to him until she could see the whites of his eyes. He stared back at her and she raised her scarlet lightsaber, which cast a red glow onto the man's paled face.

The two were interrupted by a woman's screams from the back of the house.

"Marietta!" the man murmured, before turning and running wildly in the direction of the scream. The Dark Angel followed him, already sensing through the Force what was happening.

Though enemies, the two arrived together to find two troopers attempting to drag a woman out of the house. Random chuckles showed their sick pleasure at the woman's expense.

The man instantly threw himself on the nearest trooper, fighting furiously to save his wife with a scream of "I won't let you take her!"

The Dark Angel merely pulled him back with the Force. He continued screaming, trying to reach his wife, but he just couldn't get to her. The Dark Angel's power was too much. A moment later she pulled her own troopers back with the Force, firmly, and a bit angrily saying "Stop. No prisoners."

The woman rose shakily and ran sobbing to her husband. Her troopers glared at her through their masks but the fear she sensed in them proved that they had gotten her point. At a very strong Force suggestion they left the house in search of other targets.

"Thank you, thank you so much...why?" the man asked, holding his wife tightly as she sobbed into his strong embrace.

"Don't think I did you any favors. Next time you won't be so lucky." She said, her dark eyes penetrating him, forcing him to look away from her, though she couldn't take the joy of still having his wife away from him.

Moments later, she was back on the street. In the distance she could see smoke rising from the attack on the New Republic base. Here, the street had grown somewhat quiet. There were people left huddled in their homes and on sidewalks, curled up and watching her and the rest of the Imperials with wide, frightened eyes. Many people had been killed, and the ones who had been spared didn't want to push their luck.

Through the Force, she sensed a rather large group advancing on her. Turning she saw the group of troopers- perhaps twenty, with Senator Redit held firmly between them. Rek, too had arrived watching her with an unkown expression on his face. She had wondered were he had gotten to.

"Ah. Senator Redit. Do you declare allegiance to the New Empire?" she asked him, studying the hilt of her lightsaber almost carelessly.

"I will not allow my people to be slaughtered like pack animals on someone's whim. We will never join your evil Empire!" he bit out at her, his words strong.

The Dark Angel looked straight at him, igniting her crimson saber and holding it close to the Senator's neck. She didn't notice Rek's hazel eyes widen behind her at the movement.

"I don't happen to like that answer, Senator. Can you give me a better one? If you don't more of your people are going to die..." she purred at him, tossing her dark hair behind her back.

The Senator's eyebrows went up, his large eyes widened. "Child, how can you bear the responsibility for so much death?" he asked her, voice full of sadness both for her and his own people. "You are hardly an adult and yet you have so much power and evil slowly consuming you. Whatever evil would corrupt a child is not one that my people will obey!"

She faltered for a moment, and her brandy brown eyes looked into the Senator's large, grey ones. They held no fear, yet were drowned in pity and sadness.

And then, a sudden spark of recognition flashed in them. "I know y-"

And then his life ended, courtesy of a shot from one of her troopers.

She instantly whirled on him and the trooper clutched at his throat. "You idiot!" she snarled, clutching tighter and tighter with the Force, until the trooper fell to the ground with his last desperate gasp for air.

"Back to the ship!" she called to the rest of them. "Time to go home!"

---

Rek sat in his quarters at the end of the battle, head in his hands. The New Republic had been to late. They hadn't arrived in time. And now Borleias had just become one scar among many that the New Empire would inflict upon the New Republic.


End file.
